High School Rollercoaster
by StayedUpLastNightReadingFanFic
Summary: Percy and Annabeth are enemies and their Senior Year arrives. Annabeth thinks it's just going to be like the rest. Except, she's wrong. The year turns a corner and let's just say that wild parties, giant pillow fights and jealous girls are included. This is my first fan fic so please review! :) Includes Percabeth, Frazel, Thalico, Jasper etc. All rights to RICK! All ideas are mine
1. Prolouge - Memories

**Hey Guys! Thanks for clicking on this fan fic! This is my first EVER fan fic and I would really appreciate it if you gave me some reviews!**

**I'd also like all you to check out my fave author 'blank canvas of me'**

**She/He's really GOOD! :3**

'till next time! -**StayedUpLastNight**

* * *

**Prologue**

**Memories - 3RD PERSON POV**

A girl, probably at the age of nine, walks into sun-filled meadow looking for her best friend**.**

"Percy! Where are you?"

Silence fills the meadow, until a small faint laugh breaks it.

"You can't find me!"

Listening very quietly and then walking towards what the girl thinks is her destination, she crouched down to her knees and hands. Just out of the corner of her eye, the girl saw some tall grass rustle unnaturally.

She giggled. "I found you!" she said as she pounced onto the grass. But then stood up when she fell on nothing.

"Nope, behind you!"

As she turned around she saw Percy, lunging towards her causing her to topple over.

"Ha, you lost. Game OVER."

Their game left them with Percy on top while Annabeth, the girl underneath him.

"Your face was soooo funny when I tackled you! You looked scared!"

"I was not!" she huffed

"Yes your were!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

Silence once again filled the meadow, but this time, it was awkward. Their eyes reflected amusement and that 9 year old awkwardness.

"Uh… you can get off me now. You're practically crushing me! How much cookies did you eat this time?!"

"Oh right. Sorry Anna."

Annabeth's eyes turned from light grey, to dark and stormy ones.

"Don't call me Anna, Seaweed Brain " she growled.

"Fine. _Annabeth_"

and just as the stormy eyes showed up, they returned to normal in a blink of an eye.

Percy finally stood up and extended his hand towards Annabeth..

"I can get up myself you know, I'm not a baby any-"

But before she could finish, Percy interrupted her.

"I'm really trying to be a gentleman and I'm rarely that. You should seize the opportunity while it's fresh."

"Fine."

She slowly reached for his hand until hers finally touched his. They both blushed crimson red. A burning sensation was left on both their hands as they walked home - single handedly - in silence. 

* * *

**:3 Cliffy! I think. Well thanks for reading! I'll update as soon as I can! Pls review! this is my first fan fic! :D**


	2. Chapter 1 - Just A Dream

**Hi again! Here's the new chapter, I hope you enjoy!**

**: -StayedUpLastNightReadingFanFic**

* * *

**Chapter 1 - Just A Dream Annabeth POV**

The constant beeping of my alarm clock brings me back to reality. At first, I was dazed. Why did I wake up? Then I remember. I had a dream. No, more like a memory. A memory when Percy and I were both innocent and….. friends. Best friends. It's hard to believe we were even best friends in the first place. Today, in the present, we practically rip each other's throats out. We never stop fighting and I think we never will.

"Annabeth! You need to get ready for your first day of Senior Year! You absolutely need to make a good first impression!"

My mother snaps me out of my brain storm and I hear the urgency in her voice and start moving. First to the closet, shivering as I feel the cold rug underneath the soles of my feet as I gingerly took small steps.

After getting dressed, I continue my routine - brush my teeth, fix my golden princess curled hair, pack my bag, and finally go downstairs and eat breakfast.

The first thing I see is my mother reading what looked like an encyclopedia.

"Um Mom…. why are you reading an encyclopedia?"

"I need to know everything about Spain. I have a presentation to work on for work."

I just stood there, wondering what to do next when my mother suddenly said "Well what are you waiting for? Eat fast, it's getting cold."

I walked forward and sat. Before I know it, I'm outside, breathing the fresh morning air.

"Hi Annabeth! Look what I got!"

I turned to my left and saw my other best friend Thalia racing towards me on her goth-style skateboard.

"What you got?"

"An epic spiky choker!"

_Huh? What the heck is a choker? I wonder…._

I kept wondering until Thalia came up close and showed me her neck. On it was a tight looking kind of necklace. Not to mention the deadly looking metal spikes on it.

"I've waiting _forever_ just to get it!"

"How long?"

"10 months."

My mouth dropped open. "10 Months?!"

"Yeah! They make it in Paris or something."

I close my mouth, thinking it looked immature. Then I open my mouth again.

"So are you ready to go to school?"

Her only response was "HECK YEAH!"

After at least five minutes, we arrive at Goode High's school gates.

I take a deep breath, admiring the beautiful architecture causing me to trail my fingers on the intricate swirls and design chiseled on the stone walls. I release my breath and say, "Senior Year, here I come!"

I turned around and faced Thalia. A huge grin had been plastered on her face, like someone very carefully stuck it on. Her eyes had a dreamy glaze over her normally fierce electric blue eyes and I noticed that her eyes were looking over my shoulder. I turned around once again and saw what her eyes saw.

Nico Di Angelo. The goth kid. The punk guitarist in Percy's band 'Demi Boyz''. They so totally copied our band name which was 'Demi Girlz'. I recognize the look on Thalia. It was a look of wishful thinking. Then I realized, she liked him.

I got say, they looked 'okay' together but, they're totally opposites. Well that's what I think.

Oh well, I wonder how they would get together…..

* * *

**Another Cliffy! :D**

**Please do one more review and then I'll add another chapter**

**-StayedUpLastNightReadingFanFic**


	3. Chapter 2 - Just Not Feeling It

Chapter 2

Just Not Feeling It - Percy

The morning I woke up on my first day as being a Senior was like any other morning. I didn't really care about school. I only go because of my mother and because I enjoy annoying Annabeth….. alot. The way her cheeks turned pink when she was embarrassed or when her light grey eyes turned stormy black just because she was angry. It was just so satisfying.

"Yo Percy!"

I turned around, recognising Grover's voice.

"Hey Grover! Wanna walk to school together?"

"Well duh."

He finally and said "What do you think the day's gonna be like?" while a knowing smile replaces his past bored expression.

"Oh I don't know." My smile copied his. "Maybe annoy Annabeth, hang out with a couple of girls….. you know the usual."

We walked in silence for a while. Grover broke it when he said "Hey look it's Annabeth!"

I squinted, looking down the road.

"Behind you dummy!" I heard him mutter "No wonder Annabeth calls him Seaweed Brain and Kelp Head…."

"What did you just say?" I hear a hint of aggression in my own voice.

"Nothing." _Thats what I thought_

Ignored him and turned towards Annabeth. I saw Thalia my cousin, walking along beside her. Looks like she actually bought that choker. I didn't like the look of it, it looked deadly.

I instantly forgot about me and Grover's little fight and spoke to him for the first time in 5 minutes.

"We should annoy her at school. That way, everyone can see her being embarrassed or humiliated or something else."

I still remember our score. We've fought 147 times ever since we had our biggest fight. But that's a different story. Annabeth 100 - 47 Me. She has her brains, but then I have my sassiness and seductivity.

We arrived at school a few minutes late.

"Crap! I got Mrs Dodds first!"

Grover looked confused for a second but then recovered.

"Since when did _**The**_ Percy Jackson care about being late for class?"

I shrugged. I really didn't know.

School flies by as I get on with my day. I don't really remember anything. The only fun I had wasd P.E, and of course, annoying Annabeth. Her cheeks was so red, it resembled a tomato, but a cute one. Wait…. WHAT DID I JUST THINK?

I remind myself that Annabeth is selfish and a Goody-To-Shoes. That will never change….. will it?


	4. Chapter 3 - Being a Gentleman

**Yay! Thanks so much for that 'extra' review! So without further ado, CHAPTER 3, OF HIGHSCHOOL ROLLERCOASTER!**

**-LastNight**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Being a Gentleman - Annabeth POV**

Fog circled my head as I walked to school yet again but this time alone. Thalia said she was feeling sick. She did look a little pale yesterday anyway.

The cold bitter morning breeze starts swirling around me, making the fog disappear. I shivered. I wish I was in a warm car. As if on cue, a honk rings out on the quiet street. I snapped my head to the sound and found my eyes landing on a white expensive looking SUV.

"Hey Wise Girl! Want a ride?"

I gritted my teeth and clench my fists. There's only one person who calls me 'Wise Girl' and it's… Percy Jackson.

Why the hell does he have to be here?! My inner Annabeth showed up.

_Well at least you got your wish! Ugh._

"Well, are you coming or not?"

I tore away my eyes from the car and stared at him.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Most girls would die for to give them a ride" smirking at his good remark.

"Too bad Jackson, I'm not one of those girls" smirking back at him, smiling at my own come-back.

He mocked what supposed to look like a face full of hurt feelings after placing his hand on his heart.

"You break my heart Annabeth, you really do."

"I'm glad I do."

Silence. There was nothing really to talk about so we just stood there, awkwardly shuffling our feet.

"Hey, are you really coming or not?"

"Why are you suddenly being a gentleman to me? Out of all people? Plus, you're my enemy."

He replied "I just want to annoy you earlier than normal." A blank expression showed as he stated.

I huffed. "I wanna annoy you too"

I climbed in the passenger seat, while closing the door at the same time. I was greeted with warm blasts of air as I sat; it felt good. Percy also climbed in, after what looked like 'thinking' outside. He turned on the engine and started driving.

Silence was all I heard. Then it hit me. When Percy and I were small, he would mask his shyness or embarrassment or his grief by silence. For all I know, the Percy Jackson never gets shy or embarrassed. So it's grief. What got him so sad?

But I guess my hunch was nothing at all. Later on, he started blabbing about who knows what. I blocked him out until he said,

"How's your band going?"

"I could say the same about you."

I twisted my body so I faced him.

"Why are you so interested?"

"I never was. Nico was just asking about Thalia…"

"What about her?" I asked while I made an innocent expression when really, I knew what he was talking about.

"Well, Nico has a crush on her. Although, I'm not sure why. Who would be interested in the tough, punk, gothic and scary Thalia?"

"I'm offended Percy! She's my best friend! I'm sooo gonna tell her that and then you'll be dead before you even know it."

His face resembled emotions of fear, anger and nervousness. It was not a nice combination.

"Please DON'T! My face is too handsome to disappear from the world just yet!"

I muttered. "Yeah right."

After many minutes of arguing whether or not Percy's face was handsome, we finally arrived at the familiar Goode gates. Just before I had the chance to open the door for myself, Percy jumped out and opened it for me.

"Drop it with the act Jackson" I growled.

"Oh so we're back to last names now Chase?"

I sent him my mild death glare.

"You know, all I'm doing is trying to be a gentleman. It's rude to reject people."

Then, the memory returned.

"I'm really trying to be a gentleman and I'm rarely that. You should seize the opportunity while it's fresh."

My eyes started expanding, making me look like childish. My emotions jumped to one another. First scared, then nervous, then embarrassed and finally, angry.

"Not in my world it ain't Jackson." I practically spat his last name.

I stormed off, before I could punch him. I heard my stomps echoing the nearly empty street, making it sound a little eerie.

I opened the hallway door with such force, I could've ripped it off it's hinges. I didn't glance back. I didn't need to, because I know what Percy's face would look like.

I slammed the door behind me, leaving Percy, with a look of confusion.

* * *

**3rd chapter of the day :3**

**So proud of meh self!**

**-LastNight**


	5. Chapter 4 - The Project

Chapter 4

The Project - Percy

I wonder why Annabeth stormed away. I wonder why I've started to hate myself whenever she gets upset. Wait, WHAT DID I SAY THAT?!

I'm so stupid! I hit my head with the palm of my hands again and again and….. again.

"Woah, am I seeing what _**the**_ Percy Jackson never does?"

I look up and see Grover's familiar face.

"Huh?"

"Well, well, well! Looks like Percy's tongue-tied for once! What the heck happened man?"

I just mumbled. "Nothing. Just nothing."

Me and Grover just made it to class, leaving a minute to spare.

"Class, I have an important announcement. All of you will be doing a partner project!"

I hear the boys groan and the girls talk, clearly organising partners.

"You're partners have already been chosen for you."

Even more groans. The only person I hear who _isn't_ groaning is Annabeth. She's mumbling instead.

"Please Thalia not Percy" over and over again, just as Miss Alexandra started talking again, announcing names. My ears strain to hear my own name and I finally do. But my partner is none other than,

Annabeth.

Even without looking, I could feel her mouth drop open. Coincidentally, we both stood up at the same time and said "NO. I AM NOT WORKING WITH HER - HIM!"

I pointed at her and she pointed at me, again at the same time. I hear Grover snicker and Thalia whisper.

"I bet they like each other, they just don't believe it themselves."

I turn around to look at Annabeth but I found her staring at Thalia with her signature death glare. Her eyes said it all. _I will kill you_.

Miss Alexandra cleared her throat and interrupted Annabeth.

"Miss Chase, please stop staring at Miss Grace like you're going to kill her."

Her face looked stern but her eyes looked amused. A few girls stifled their laugh. Drew flashed me a smirk.

I cleared my throat and said "Miss A, I cannot work with Annabeth. If I work with her, well all of you know what will happen."

"I'll have you know Mr Jackson, that this project is also for social purposes as well as learning intentions and is at least 50% of your grades. I will not change partners because it is not my place to do so."

Such authority spoke through her 'mini' speech that even Annabeth couldn't think of something smart to say back. Neither could I.

"Anyways, fill out these forms for the appearance of your fake baby."

Drew's girls high pitched voice breaks the gasps.

"Wait, fake baby?!"

"Oh yes! I forgot to explain the project!"

She looks at me and Annabeth then continues.

"You and your partner will be taking care of a fake baby. You need to feed it, change it and many other essential doings. You may bring your baby to every class and Coach Hedge has made a giant wooden crib to place your babies in while you do P.E. Now, fill in your forms."

Now I hated Annabeth even more


	6. Chapter 5 - Baby Arrival

**Hey I'm back! **

**Thanks so much for reviewing! I was surprised when you guys posted 3 reviews instead of just 2! :3**

**So I'm just going back to the basics since all of you like the story so much :D**

**I think this is the most funny chapter I have made yet! (Remember, I said I think)**

**Here Ya Go! -LastNight**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**Baby Arrival - Annabeth**

"I hate you" I said as I turned towards Percy. A smirk filled his face.

"And I love you too Wise Girl."

I rolled my eyes.

"Let's just get this over with. The sooner the better. Though, I'm not failing this just because your a jerk."

The smirk disappeared. "I AM NOT A - "

I interrupted him and said "Like I said, let's get this over with."

"Oh, I don't think this ride is going to be _that_ short." and a lopsided grin replaces his smirk.

I turned to the form and quickly finished it. From time to time, I feel Percy stare at me then goes back to his form.

When it was time for the partner questions, Percy turns around and faces me.

"Favourite colour?"

"Grey."

"seriously? I'm guessing it's because it's your eye colour?"

I shrugged. "I guess."

"What about yours?"

He casually answered. "Blue"

"And that's because you love swimming?" I said as I wrote 'Blue' as neatly as possible.

"How bout' your looks?" he said after quickly writing Grey on the form.

"You're seriously gonna ask me that when I'm right in front of you?"

"Oh right." he sheepishly says.

After two weeks, the babies arrive. My 'fake baby had blonde hair from me and sea green eyes from Percy. Unfortunately, it was a boy. I really wanted a baby girl. Then she wouldn't be as stupid and stubborn as her father.

"Hey Percy!" I say as I jog up to him in the hallway.

"What?" His eyes meet mine just as he closed his locker.

"You're taking care of the baby this weekend!"

"Wait what?"

"Here - feed it, change it, burp it etc."

His face scrunched up.

"Why do _I_ have to take care of it?!"

I smirked. "Because _you're_ the father."

A look of defeat etched its way up Percy's face as he reluctantly took the baby in his arms and stuffed the 'Baby Bag' in his backpack.

"Well see ya!" I turned around to leave but before I could react he grabbed my wrist and kissed me on the cheek. A huge smirk was the first thing I saw after the unexpected surprise.

"PERCY….." I say in an alarming tone, while sending him my most intense death glare. I expected him to run away, frightened like everybody else but his smirk grew even bigger. I looked around the hallway, noticing it was suddenly quiet and saw most popular girls shooting me looks saying 'I wished he kissed me!' or 'That stupid Annabeth, what a nerd!' and maybe even 'DON'T YOU DARE STEAL HIM FROM ME!'

My eyes scanned the room once again and caught Piper, Silena, Rachel and Thalia's eyes. They look like they were trying so hard not to laugh. I turned back to Percy and slowly, the blush started creeping onto my cheeks. Percy still had his smirk on but his eyes looked dreamy. Like he was thinking about something he enjoyed a lot.

_Ringging!_ The bell interrupted the silence and the students went back to their lockers to grab either their lunch or to put away their books. I on the other hand, dumped my books in my locker and walked quickly to the cafeteria. There, I grabbed my pre-ordered food and sat down on an empty table.

Later on, my small group of friends sat down and we ate in silence. Well, until Thalia burst out laughing and the others joined in.

After what seemed like hours, Silena stopped but was still out of breath. All I heard from her was

"So…. funny…. can't…. stop…. face….. looked….. so…red."

She burst into an explosion of laughter again, while clutching her stomach. Thalia was the first one to really stop. Then the rest followed, after I gave them my third death glare of the day.

This has got to be the worst day of my life.

* * *

**What ya think about the funniest chapter of the story?**

**REVIEW FOR MORE!**

**-LastNight**


	7. Chapter 6 - Devious Plans

**Hello my friends!**

**I'M SOOOOO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING SOONER!**

**That's all up going to say.**

**-LastNight**

* * *

**Chapter 6 : Devious Plans… - Percy**

I'm so sick of that baby! What was that abomination's name? Tony? Anthony? I'm not sure, after all, Annabeth _did_ name it.

The weekends rolled by quickly and before I knew it, it was monday. I was planning on skipping school as I always do and maybe stop by at the beach but my mother, being the kind and caring woman she is, forced me to go and _learn_. So when I arrived at the school gates, with half closed eyes, let's just say I wasn't in the mood for irrational projects.

As I passed some girls, I heard them talking.

"Hey, have you seen the news? It's so creepy."

Another girls replied "Yeah. Do you think it's a coincidence or not? I'm surprised the police haven't looked into it yet."

I didn't hear another word because I was too far away to eavesdrop but decided to check out the newspaper that the school always has.

I grabbed one very hastily and read it. The front page cover had explained series of missing children the same age as me, found in dirty alleyways and have been brutally killed. One victim had a throat slit, another had an arm cut off.

I shuddered. I did **not** want to be those kids. I stuffed the newspaper back and walked towards english class. Yay… (note the sarcasm).

After fourth period ended, I headed to the boys locker rooms and changed into my gym gear. Which was black short and a black t-shirt with the Goode School's logo in white at the bottom left of it.

I did a couple of laps as Coach Hedge instructed and sat on the bleachers to cool down.

"Alright pumpkins, today we're going to do relays."

A series of groans were heard which only the girls made.

"I need team captains. Anyone wanna nominate anybody?"

In the end me, Annabeth, Beckendorf and Clarisse were the captains.

"Ok sweetie pies, choose your players."

I took a step forward. "I'll take Jason."

Annabeth came next. "Thals."

Beckendorf held his head high and said "Conner"

Clarisse finally decided and said "Chris."

"Nico"

"Piper"

"Zoe"

"Silena"

This kept on going until we all had even players on our team and we lined up in for lines on the track.

"So here's what's gonna happen ladies and girls. First person goes and does one lap then touches the next person. Same goes for the second person and so on. Ready?"

I nodded my head eagerly and waited for my turn since I was the last one to go.

"Ready,"

I saw Nico get in a starting position.

"Set,"

I saw him get lower.

"Go!"

I saw only a blur of Nico when he raced forward. The outcome was my team, Annabeth's team, leaving Clarisse and Beckendorf third place tie.

* * *

**Sorry again... it's short.**

**-LastNight**


End file.
